Fairies unite
by jacewave
Summary: Set after season four we meet jace a male earth fairy and his friends as they attend alfea and become fairies and face some new enemies and new challenges ahead, oc


Fairies unite

Chapter one: Storms and skies

Ever since magic has returned to earth fairies have been emerging some developing power related to nature, science and healing, other elements and technology. Many of these fairies are just ordinary people and to magix's own surprise can consist of male and female fairies, jace was one of them follow his journey with his other earthbound friends.

Beep, beep, the alarm on jaces phone went off,16 year old jace wake ups and groans and looks at the time 8:30 "dam" jace realized that he was going to be late for school again, he looks outside the window of his typical earth room and notices that's its raining again "oh joy" he though and quickly got changed into his school uniform and made a dash towards school, usually on a day like this the rain would pelt down on jace like bricks but as he left the house hoping he didn't get soaked to the skin on his way to school, he noticed that the rain had suddenly stopped and the cloud have dispersed and the sun was shining like there was no rain in the first place.

As jace arrived at school just in the nick of time he was approached by his friends Sarah, Avril, shelly and Isabel, they all greated him and said he had just made it in time for first lesson science, as the lesson progressed break came at last and it was time for gossip and talk with his friends. As they headed out towards the school yard shelly ask an unexpected question,

Shelly: hey did you all have a weird experience this morning or in the last couple of days? Or weeks?

Avril yeah I did something really weird happened last night I was practicing some form of martial arts in the moonlight and I felt some form of magical energy surround me and a glow of light came out of my hands,

Jace: wow that's odd well for me this morning is was raining like crazy and I was running late for school and I just thought this rain could stop and it suddenly did no clouds or anything appeared just sunshine,

Shelly: we that's odd for me earlier this week I discovered I could create flames out of nowhere,

Isabell: gasp no way I had something similar happen to me but it involved computers and wifi

Jace: what happened

Isabell: well yesterday I was working on assignment for sicence and I need to use the computer, but as I approached it the computer turned on like magic and when I thought of a command the device acted like I was thinking the exact command.

Sarah just gasped seriously I thought I was the only one,

Jace: what you have abilities too,

Sarah: yeah It happened a few weeks ago I was walking home at night and a group of girls chased after me, so I ran into the allyway and his in a shadow and the next thing I know I was back home, it was like I was traveling into the shadows.

Shelly and isabell: wow

Sarah yeah it something im impresses with as well,

Jace: just a second if the rain stopped suddenly when I thought it this morning hmm let me try something,

Shalley: Jace what are you going to do

Jace just stands and thinks of conjuring snow, and suddenly it starts to snow around him,

The girls all gasp and wow in delight, even jace couldn't help gasp he can control the weather.

Jace: weather control this is awesome!.

Isabell oh goody we can have perfect weather now.

Shelly: yay summer weather all nice tan,

Jace interrupts them; erm not a good idea people will think its weird that we get strangely perfect weather all the time,

Avril: true just a sec guys we better get to class or teacher will think we have all gone awol,

The gang get to there assigned classroom and find it strangely empty, then their teacher enters the room, with an elderly woman in and elegant lavender and blue outfit,

Teacher ah there you are, ive been looking for you all, this woman would like to speak to you, her name is miss faragonda, she is the headmistress of a school called Alfea.

The gang looks slightly puzzled by this but miss Faragonda reassure them.

Faragonda: hello im miss faragonda Headmistress of the Alfea college for fairies located in Magix, I have come to meet you all as you are new earth fairies with great, potential.

Shelly: what fairies are you serious, how is that possible are we link the winx?

Avril: really fairies wow this is unbelievable,

Sarah i think that explains our abilities,

Isabaell, yeah is does, miss faragonda how is it that were faires is doesn't make sense I mean magix has just come back to earth.

Faragonda: fairy magic has been around but now that it is back the magic awaken in people who have ancestary or have great potential, you all have something special that make you a fairies.

Jace: hmm miss Faragonda, does that mean im a fairy, I thought fairies were only female and that males are wizard.

Faragonda: Jace yes you are a fairy, there are male fairies but there are less common and are not often found in the magix dimension, and you are all invited to attend alfea,

Jace, me a fairy cool, and wait all of us attend alfea what about our parents, will they let us go,

Faragonda: that has all been sorted your parents have all said you can go to alfea,

Isabel(smiling): seriously this is cool, I cant, wait,

Shelly: ok magix, faires school, lets rock this,

Avrils agree when can we go,

Sarah and how will we get there.

Faragonda: haha we can go now your things have been packed,

Jace just a sec are we going by portal

Faraonda: yes a portal straight to alfea.

The gang: awesome

Miss faragonda summons a portal in the room that leads to alfea, the gesture to the gang to walk through the portal, jace goes first throught portal, hmm this is tingly and weird, as he walkthrough the other side he sees a giant pink building with a giant A at the entrance. "wow this is alfea" he thought. As we looks at the building in awe the girls walkthough the portal followed by Miss faragonda, as the all looks at the building in amazement,

Shelly wow so pretty,

Avril ooh pink

Sarah: nice and big,

Isabel: sweet I bet there are computers.

Just then a woman in glasses and wears a sharp tunix approaches the girls,

Griselda: yes miss isabell there are plenty of computers, im miss Griselda head of discipline and welfare here at alfea,

Isabel, wow just a sec how did you know my name?

Griselda I know all your names, miss faragonda informed me and we have the information your parents gave us,

Jace, that makes sense, erm miss Griselda where are we to stay?

Griselda I have your dorm assignments right here,

Griselda then proceed to inform the gang where they will be staying and who they are rooming with, avril and sarah are paired together due to a similarity with their powers and are shown to their room which is next to shelly and isabel's rooms, as they girls got there stuff unpacked, Griselda showed jace to his room, since he was the only male at alfea he gets his own room. As miss Griselda shows him in she has a brief discussion,

Griselda, Jace I hope you settle in well and we have a beginning of the year dance with student from red fountain college for specialists, which is an all male establishment, so please dress smartly. And there will be dance with them, however miss faragknda has agreed to bend the rule for you to attend the dance with another student here at alfea.

Jace hmm miss Griselda, I best tell you this, im not attracted to girls and I like guys, but im a little bit worried. Are there any male specialist at Red fountain that are like me,

Griselda just smiles, Jace that is fine with myself and miss faragonda and I believe there are a few gay students there, and I understand you are shy around guys, if it suits you I might be able to introduce you to someone.

Jace really thank you miss Griselda I would like that, hmm can I ask how will be be assesed on our powers and do we transform.

Griselda, Jace it is no problem, with your aspergers I know it can be difficult for you to socialize, and you will be assed tomorrow the day before the dance and you will be require to transform, as with your friends, here is your schedule and a map.

Jace was thinking, how on earth does she know of my aspergers, wait my parents must have put it on my form and she must have a knowledge or it, so fairy might have this problem as well. But that good I could tell her I have a good feeling about this place.

Jace: thanks miss Griselda ill see you tomorrow,

Griselda: see you jace.

As Griselda walks back to her office, she think about jace, Jace seems a very nice boy, shy but very nice, and I might be able to help him find a boyfriend, he does have potential. As she walk in she checks each new students transfer scripts. Which has details of the new students who she will be in charge of, also that research I did on aspergers and earth conditions can be benificial

Jace walton,

Age 16

Realm earth

Power source: weather control and rainbows

Notes, jace has aspergers syndrome, which means socializing difficult, very intelligent can be aloof but has excellent grades

Has been bullied in the past due to his sexuality. Parents don't care much for him, no financial support from parents. Best for him to have god peer support and tutor support.

Avril dyson

Age 16

Realm earth

Power source, the moon

Note avril Has dyslexia and quite persistant in class, can make a solid argument for many people.

Shelly reid

Age 16

Realm earth

Powers source, fire and heat

Notes: a born leader and jaces close friends, pair them up in group assignments she can help with the aspergers. Also been noted that shellys parents have concerns for jace.

Isabel Barnes

Age 16

Realm earth

Power source, digital electronics

Notes: a bit absent minded, but when focused does well, can be mischievous, is known to adept at science work and can be helpful.

Sarah ransom

Age 16

Realm earth

Power source, shadows

Notes, a loyal person, fiercely independent, but tires out extremely fast, allowances have to be made if she becomes fatigued after transforming.

As Griselda looks on, she better tell palladium and wizgiz for power assessment tomorrow and to make sure things go well.

.

Chapter 2 power assessment,

Jace and the gang are in the main hall of alfea, with Griselda, wizgiz and palladium, along with a few other students.

Palladium now listen up this test your abilities and power and how we can train them. You will be expected to transform and use an attack,

Griselda: this course is a simulation so you will be safe,.

Avril: question how to we transform,

Wizgiz that simple just say magic winx charmix whilst hold your arms in an x shape.

Shelly: what will be look like transformed.

Issabel and how big our wings will be?

Sarah: how do we attack

Palladium, class your outfit will be a reflection of your powers and, you wings won't be that big but will enable you to fly, as with all standard charmix fairies,

Griselda to use an attack focus the energy at the target and you'll instinctively say an attack related to you power source.

WIzgiz, that's the basic so lets begin, when I call your name you will go out and transform, got it

The gang, got it

A magic creature made of magic appears summed by Griselda,

Griselda ok Jace your up

Jace gulped what him first, might as well get on with it,

Jace: ok MAGIC WINX CHARMIX

Jace focused and transforms his outfit changes suddenly he is wearing light blue trainers dark light blue denim shorts, along with a bright green and purple t shirt with a a pattern of lightning on each sleave. A short pendant shows up in the shape of a tornado. And his hair becomes loose and curly with a masculing aqua blue head band. His wing are shaped like rainbows and have a several colored, layers.

Jace, JACE FIARY OF THE WEATHER AND RAINBOWS.

The creature get ready to attack but, jace flies up and focused his energy and yells: STORM BALL. A ball that is colorful and is has mini spark of lighting hit the creature does not do much damage,

Jace: what the come on I have to do this,

Griselda( hmm better reassure him I don't want him to panic and loose control): jace just focus and use another attack

Jace nods and then get ready when the creature attack and with a flash a shield that is shaped like a whirlwind and lighting blt combined to form a shield on his arm. As the shield block the attack jace flies backwards and another feeling comes to him and the raises his hand in the air and says RAINBOW LIGHTNING a bolt of rainbow coloured lightning surged from his hand and destroys the creature.

Griselda (shocked) hmm impressive jace very impressive, nice work Isabel your next. Griselda makes a note that jace should get some tuition and would benfit from classes with Professors flora and Aisha,

Isabel gets ready to transform and the next creature Griselda summon looks different thanks jaces and notices it like an androids,

Isabel, MAGIC WINX CHARMIX,

Isabel transforms into a silvery green dress that has some golden bronze speckles across the way, along with flowing silver gloves, and a nice date chip shaped beret, her wings are shaped like mini computer tablets that have spread out. ISABEL FIARY OF COMPUTERS

Isabel: ok I can do this, as the creature approaches she focuses herself and the creature in front of she feels for the mother board and hold her hand in front and yells DIGITAL CRASH, the creature just stops and collapses to the ground.

Griselda smile and says :well done Isabel nice work, Avril your next.. Note professor techna will want to mentor her

Avril gets up and yells: MAGIX WINX CHARMIX

Avril transforms into a shimmer pale blue leotard outfit with white sleeves, there is a silver white tiara on her head , and a bracelet of pure silver. Her wind a shaped like mini crescent moons. AVRIL FAIRY OF MOONLIGHT.

The creature approaches Avril, she gets up hovers and focused her energy into a silvery ray that flow out of her hand LUNA RAY ; The creature is vanquished and Avril sights with relief.

Avril that was easy,

Griselda, yes, it was, however well done on the attack, shelly your next, ( Stella would give some classed on Luna control)

Shell get up and smiles to herself knowing she has this as Griselda summons a creature made of wood.

Shelly: MAGIX WNX CHARMIX:

As shelly transforms her outfit becomes a glowing orange top and mini skirt with sharp edges or yellow and red around the ends of her skirt. she has a glowing armband and he hair is in a mini blue headband, her wings are shaped like ember and flicker light. SHELLY FAIRY OF FIRE.

The wooden creature turns to fire something at shelly, she reacts and say EMBER SHEILD, a flaming shield forms around her right arm. Then she yell DANCIN EMBERS. As the ember swirl and envelops the creature, the creature screams in agony and the flames get hotter until the creature becomes ash.

Griselda: impressive good use of heat manipulation shelly weil done, sarah your up, note ( bloom will be more benficial here)

Sarah who is looking tired, but manages a smile, Griselda notice this and summons a creature that is made of light. She nods at sarah.

Sarah; MAGIX WINX CHARMIX;

Sarah transforms elegantly her outfit is a dark purple two piece outfit consisting of a hoop top, with sparkling purple hotpants she has a necklace of an imp, she had long smokey blue gloves amd here hair is tied up in a bun and a jet black tiarar, he wings are stander fairy shape with a slight curl at the end and air coloured bright purple. SARAH FAIRY OF SHADOWS

She has become aware of her surround an faced the creature she notice her attack magic isn't strong but she can manipulate the shadow to put her enemy to sleep, she focused her migh and say SOMMUS CLOAK, a dark shadowey blanket envelops the creature and its seems to drift of into a nice sleep.

Sarah smiles to herself and transforms back.

Griselda well done sarah very good you go and rest know, ok class your did well, ( sara be with musa who can helper harness the sound in her shadows) you may go, Jace a word please.

Ok sure: hey guy wait up for me ok,

Shelly, well meet u in the dining hall.

K see you later,

The girls walk out of the hall, chatting about the assessment. that leaves jace, Griselda, palladium and wizgiz in the room,

Griselda; Jace that was very impressive skills of magic there, not many first time transformed fairies can use two separate attacks let alone combine different weather pattern

Palladium, I agree with greselda it's a wonderfull and unique way to channel your magic have you had much traing at all,

Jace, not realy I just figured that since if I just used a simple weather spell, like a snow storm. Or a wind bassed attack they wouldnt be that much affective, so I combined the wind, rain and lighting to make a storm ball but, that didn't do enough.

Wizgiz well that simple jace we increased the difficulty for you, as soon as we saw the stomr ball, it made us thing would he be able to do another unique attack,

Jace that explains it professor, so you see what I can do with combing spells,

Griselda: yes and I might I add that was an un-usual skills combining a rainbow with lightning, how did you manage,

Jace yeah, will I don't know I like rainbows a lot, on earth it represents being proud of my sexuality and I didn't realise my rainbow conection until I transformed.

Palladium, hmm you have a gift and it unusall but with some tution you will be a fine fairy. You full schedule will start next week, and you will also have tuition with two of our other professors, Flora fairy of nature and Aisha fairy of waves as the powers are based on nature and water, it would seems fit they can guide you with you unique abilities.

Jace thank you professor palladium,

Greselda, btw Jace I was talking with professor salidin from red fountain. About the dance and we were discussing your date, your will be going out with count Apollo from solaria, he is a nice guy and like you socially awkward,

Jace, wow thank question, what is solaria, how is he and can I meet him before the dance, it help a bit,

Griselda, solaria is an old planet is the magic dimension and is the source of sunlight for many realms,, professor stela is the princess of solaria, and Apollo is 16 your age and he has been at red fountain for a week, but saladin know his family. And yes you may I have schedualed for you to meet tonight after this afternoon classes, if that's all you may join your friends for lunch.

Jace, thanks miss Griselda, so ill see and tonight catch you later, by professors.

Jace leaves the hall and sets of to join his friends, which leaves Griselda and the professors to discuss a few things,

Wizgiz, hmm that Jace has a lot of potential and so does shelly and sarah, very good tactics form them both, although Isabel just used a simple override spell she could have done much more but still a nice defensive attack. Now avril was impulsive but a nice command of her luna ability for many to see.

Palladium I agree there, they would all benefit from many classes here, however I do have some concern for Isabel and sarah,

Griselda nodded and replied, yeah I can see why, isabell needs to have some discipline and learn to focus her energy more effectively, but sarah does get tired more easily, she has done from a young age but we some encouragement and some training she was make a fine fairy.

Wizgiz, agree there sarah will be more tired than other but I now some technique that can make her get more energy or become less fattgued.

Griselda hmm yes, thank you professor. Now we need to give them tutors and mentors, jace will already be with Flora and aisha, Shelly would benefit with training from bloom, avril will get along with stella as she is a light based fiary and can give her the best way to harness that energy. Isabell would be mentored with techna as she had digital and technology based abilities. Musa would be sarahs mentor, yes I know its odd but with sarahs abilities being the shadows be also has control of the sound around her shadows and musa would be the best person to guide her and she is good a tacticall spells.

Palldium agreed there, Griselda however we need to rember they are only starting out, and Miss Griselda a question

Griselda yes, palldium?

Palladium, why are you helping jace out with his personal life? And why the interest.

Griselda laughing, hah palladium jace is gay and he struggles a lot with talking to guys and it would help him a lot to be with a nice guy and count Apollo is the ideal guy for him, also he need a mother like mentor because when we sorted out the transfer for the pupils, it was clear that jaces parents were not that supportative and gave indications that they didn't want much to do with him before hand, and because of his disability he was often miss understood at his earth school apart from those 4 girls who understand him well.

Wizgiz yeah most of the student do have parental support, I mean even though the other girls are from earth there parent were surprisingly fine with it and even asked about term dates and weather they will be able to visit or not, and jaces parents just said hes your problem now, and have not sent him any financial support and it was noted that they didn't seem to care much for him.

Palladium, that's shocking poor jace well he has us here at alfea.

The proffesors finish off the convo,

Meanwhile is the mess hall shelly, isabell, sarah and avril at discussing a few things

Shelly that was awesome, I mean we are fairies,

Sarah I know pitty I tired out

Isabell hey you did better than me all I could do was crash the machine.

Avril well we did well, I was impressed with jace,

Sarah, agree he did well I wonder that miss Griselda wanted him for,

Avril well he is a male fairy, and she is a mentor

Shelly, I think I know, you know how jace is my best friends, well he has had several problems at home and his parents arnt that nice to him, so she is being the parent to him, which he needs,

Jace then enteres and joins they girls at the table

Jace hey you all ok,

Isabel yeah what did Griselda want,

Jace, they just asked me about my ability and how I can combine different weather pattern, also miss Griselda has set me up with someone for tomorrows nights dance,

Sarah, wow who, tell us

Avril yeah tell us

Isabell go on

Shelly who is the lucky guy,

Sarah wait what guy? You jace your..

Jace just nod and smiles awkwardly, yeah I am

Isabell that nice why didnt you tell us sooner,

Avril, because its his business, and how long have you known shelly

Shelly for a while but i let jace wait until he was ready to come out. Any way who is the guy,

Jace his name is count Apollo from the realm of solaria and he attends red fountain and he is a fresnman there, and im meeting him tonight after classes, due to my social anxiety.

Shelly: I remember how bad your anxiety got, when I was introduced by one of our teachers in year 7 he was nervous and got panicky, but you've done well now, but still a date you will be fine just be yourself.

Sarah yeah youll be fine and solaria! Hmm I read up about that, is a planet with two suns,

Avril: what two suns wow that definitely mean ill be of little help there.

Isabel: well you do fine, any way what the next class.

Jace looks at the schedule and smiles,

Jace it look like we have manors and etiquette with Professor DuFour, which is all afternoon,

Shelly, How ironic etiquette and manor the day before a dance.

The gang chatters away whilst eating lunch and then head of to etiquette class.

…..

Chapter 3 Ettiquette and dates?

Professor DuFour's class is full up and she has the new students at attention.

DuFour: Greetings class I am professor DuFour and I teach etiquette, music and magical comprehensions. Which is the art of verbal spellcasting so when you cast a spell it will work correctly. Since this is the beginning of the new school year and we have the annual alfea and red fountain dance we will go through some manner as some of your are princesses and there will be people of royalty and nobility at red fountain.

Shelly put up her hand confused about this,

DuFour yes Shelly?

Shelly, miss I didn't know there are many magcal princess here at alfea, and if so do we have to be formal with them.

DuFour, we have several Princess here in this class and a fair few in the other years, and you don't have to be formal with them in a school setting,

Suddenly a young student with flowing brown hair pipes up, her name is princess carly of sonaria,

Dufour acknowledges this and nods with approval.

Carly, Shelly I'm Princess carly of sonaria, the help with your question many of us princess tend to go by or first names and we only address formally at royal events or if there is a council we are addressed as your highness or princess, but you all may call me carly.

DuFour, thank you Carly, now class as you enter the dance your dates or will bow to you and you curtsey back, or in other classes you shake hands, and dance. No I want you to practice your curtseys and jace your bow,

The class pair of in to pairs for the class Jace goes with sarah, Avril is partnered with Isabel and shelly is paired up with Carly.

The class proceeds to bow and curtsey to each other for the next 10 minutes then the profess pairs student with other people and says,

Dufour now class partner off with some one you don't know and ask them questions about their realm and interests

Jace starts To look a bit nervous talking to a stranger, but this is good practice for tonight, dufour then partners Jace with a student with red hair who looks a bit older than there others, as the other pair off Dufour approaches Jace

DuFour: Jace this is leana, leana this is jace

Leana: how do you do im Leana from aerobis,

Jace is looking a bit relaxed and introduces himself

Jace: hello I am jace from earth

Leana, hmm earth interesting, I heard that magic has just started coming back there,

Jace yes magic is coming back to earth is unusual, what are your powers? If you don't mind me asking.

Leana that's nice, well I am the fairy of sports, so my powers a physical based but I can used projectile based attack if they have been used in sport. And your powers.

Jace, I have the power over rainbows and weather, its an unusual power but I like it.

Leana, wow that's pretty cool, I only have sports powers, are you enjoying the school at the moment,

Jace it seems a nice place and we had power assessment before is that normal.

Leana yes its normal we had ours on Monday but you guys only came yesterday,

Jace, oh have I missed much, lessons,

Leana no not much just some basics that you all catch up upon ,

Jace, phew that's good, I don't like been behind

The two decide to discuss more about their realm and customs and sport events. Until the lessons finished,

DuFour now class end of the lesson, that was very good nice etiquette everyone, miss shelly Headmistress faragonda would like to see you in her office,

Shelly, Ok? Must be something important,

As shelly heads off professor Then gather Jace and the other girls along with Carly, Leana, Minnie ( there girl who was partnered with avril) and penny, now class you did very well good ettiqute you all seemed to get along fine, and im hoping you all get along in the forthcoming year and help our friends from earth settle in and make friends ,

Carly no problem, as they leave the class Jace is called back,

DuFour, jace miss Griselda would like to meet you in the entrance hall asap,

meanwhile in Faragondas office

Miss faragonda is looking at her view phone talking to shelleys parents, when there was a knock

Fragonda, come in shelly,

Shelly, you wanted to see me miss, hi mum hi dad whats this about,

Faragonda, its about jace, what do you know of his parents,

Shellys mum answers: that an easy question his parent are emotionally neglectful of him and don't look after him well, they have also failed to look after him properly

Faragonda, hmm in what way

Shellys dad, well he hasn't had much clothing for him bought and his last 3 birthdays his parents galvanted elsewhere and left him alone, they don't help him.

Shelly: yeah and the times ive seen him crying at school or having to ask me for some help,

Faragonda that explains a lot, but we need to sort out some financial support for him, I mean alfea will give him a scholarship and support,

Shellys mum well we figured something like this will, happen, we discussed this last night that we will give jace an allowance and provide financial aid for him, its what we have done before,

Shellys dad, yes I don't mind doing it, he is a nice person, he need us,

Faragonda thank you very much, jace will be relieved, shelly there is a another question that your parents want to ask you,

Shelly, ok im please that we are supporting him, I mean the other week I was at his and his mum say he cant have some new clothes as he was growing out of them, because they have no money, yet in her bag in the hallway there was designer dresses and shoes for herself , it made me so angry that fire started to form in my hand,

Faraginda, ahh that what triggered your fairy powers and it was for a friend, but the question will change things,

Shellys mum, shelly how would you consider that jace be our ward so that incase anything happen we will be his next of kin if anything happens.

Shelly was smiling and was glad her parent have asked her that, she wanted jace to be part of her family in some form.

Shelly yes do it he need to be away from that vile woman and his stepdad, they don't derserve to be called parents.

Faragonda, thank you very much for that, I will make a note of it in the file, also miss Griselda will act as his foster mother here at alfea,

Shelley and her parents, that's fine but why,

Faragonda, Griselda has taken a shine to him and can provide a vast amount of support whilst at alfea and she read record from his schools and decided to be the person, because he made a rapport with her and he can trust her, which is vital,

Shelly, that a good point mum remeber how awkward jace was when he met you both and it took a while for him to get used to you, and it help is condition, and he came out to her almost straight away which is good,

Fraagonda yes, here at alfea we don't discriminate and if that all it was nice talking to you mr and mrs reid, shelly you may go now,

As shelly walk off she was smilling and was glad jace was getting help and support, plus she was happy that things were finally working out for him and what manifested her fairy powers.

entrance hall

Jace walk into the entrance hall and he sees miss Griselda there smiling and looking pleased about things,

Griselda, afternoon jace how was your lessons with miss Dufour

Jace very well thank you I really enjoyed it, I dint know we had many princesses here at alfea,

Griselda, that's good, now jace before you meet Apollo, I have to ask you a few things,

Jace ok ( he was starting to worry a little)

Girselda now I understand at home things are not well are they

Jace no there not I don't like it there, let me guess they don't want be back home do they,

Griselda unfortunately yes, they signed you over to us, like they didn't want to know you.

Jace (panicking) ok ok what im a going to do I have no where to go back to when I finish, what shall I do for money will I have to wear the same clothes every day for the next few years,

Griselda notices this and reassure jace,

Griselda, jace don't worry, Shellys parent are going to give you an allowance, and they are your next of kin and have agreed to help out,

Jace oh thank goodness, but what is going to happen,

Griselda about that, ive agreed to become your guardian here at alfea or on earth a foster parent, so I will be providing you with clothes and support, you will also be getting some new things which you desperately need, Clothes, equipment, books anything

Jace tearing up, thank miss Griselda that's means so much but why me,

Griseldam because you have been misunderstood and you have an amazing gift, you need love and from what I understand your parents have done nothing for you as of late,

Jace, thanks, now about this apollio, what is he like,

Griselda laughing Apollo is a very nice student, professor saladin tells me, he like sports and his family are of nobility of solaria, he has known saladins family for years and his parent are supportive of him and saladin was tasked to help apollo find a boyfriend, as in nobility being gay is acceptable but there are not many people.

Jace that's good when will he be here? And what will I wear,

Griselda, he shall be here is five mins and I asked princess Stella of solaria to make an outfit for you for now and for tomorrow,

Griselda concentrates for a second and magic flows out of her hands and suddenly jaces plain clothes change, his his wearing a nice khaki shorts with a green belt, a simple blue t shirt with a mini tornado emblem along with a smart grey, hoodie jacket,

Jace was amazed he looked different and interesting, he know is fairy form was a reflection of his inner magical self, but at school he was plain dressed and didn't look good, but here he is in a new outfit, he is feeling wow,

Jace wow I look awesome, thanks miss Griselda, and tell princess stella thanks,

Griselda, it is no problem it looks nice for you and miss stella picked out a few more thing for you to wear whilst you attend alfea. Now Apollos ship is just about to land and Professor codatorta will be with him, he is a cmbat instructor at red fountain,

A red fountain ship lands in the courtyard, count Apollo comes out, he has fairly tall, he has blonde hair and he seems nervous,

Griselda leads Jace toward the ship and then introduces him to count Apollo,

Griselda, greetings professor, and hello you must be count Apollo, count Apollo this is jace of earth and you date tomorrow night,

Apollo was in awe as he saw jace he was handsome and he looked smart, he then stutters his words

Apollo hello Jace, im Apollo nice to meet you,

Jace Nice nice to meet you too, Apollo ( he was blushing slightly), erm how is red fountain?

Apollo, red fountain is good I only just started but they had an interesting combat class and they have dragons,

Jace oh wow dragons awesome any other reptiles, do you like reptiles there my favourite animals.

Apollo is smiling, thinks wow he likes reptiles like me hmm I wonder,

Apollo, yeah there, I love reptiles, but my favourite types are pythons, and there is a species from earth that I like called a royal python,

Jace, oh wow there are my favourite breed of snake,

Apollo really? Nice so tell me how are you finding being a fairy,

Meanwhile Griselda and cordotorta are talking and seem to be in good convo.

Codatorta, there getting on well I think we should leave them to it,

Griselda agree,

They walk of leaving the two alone oblivious to other,

Jace, its ok I only just found im a fairy the other day, but its unusual in a good way,

Apollo that nice, so tomorrow the dance it going to be good,

Jace yeah it is,

Apollo to be honest I was a little nervous about meeting you I get bad anxiety and I didn't expect to be set up with some until I was told, at lunchtime,

Jace hah I get nervous as well, miss Griselda offered to set me up with someone, but she told me that the rules could be bent for me to take a girl from alfea to the dance, but I explained to her of my sexuality and she was fine with it, I was surprise she found someone so fast,

Apollo yeah me to, to be honest my parent ask Saladin to help me find a boyfriend and that red fountain will be happy to help.

Jace, blushing, that's nice of them, so whats you favourite food

Apollo, Pizza, yours

Jace pizza as well

Apollo nice, so what do you like to do in your spare time,

Jace read book, try martial arts and go a to a library, I like them they are quiet.

Apollo that good a quite place helps you think.

Jace it does, erm Apollo would you like to go for a walk ,

Apollo that would be nice,

Apollo and jace walkthough the ground and still talk,

Jace, So what is it like on solaria

Apollo, it very sunny and doesn't rain, but king radius is a good king and very fair to people, what is like on earth,

Jace it has weird weather patterns but its an ok planet realm, although it has many countries with different customs,

Apollo nice like solaria, my parents are the duke and duchess of the 1st sun,

Jace wow that amazing why is that,

Apollo Well my dad is king radius's younger brother so he get the title duke of the first sun, but were not in line for the throne unless something happens to princess stella,

Jace, that's cool and wow me im just a commoner, nothing special

Apollo, well I think your special.

Apollo grabs Jaces hand and hold it for the rest of the walk,

Jace thanks, so tomorrow, whats your favourite music to listen to,

Apollo, me I like pop and jazz, you,

Jace pop and rock and blues,

Apollo cool,

Apollo and jace walk around and talk to each for ages, shelly and the girls along the their new friends are hanging in the courtyard and spot jace and Apollo, Minnie is giggling,

Minnie is that count Apollo of solaria and is he with jace,

Shelly looks like it,

Minnie why is he holding jaces hand, are they on a date! Ooh how adorable.

Shelly yeah there look nice together jace looks very relaxed and calm which is rare and nice,

Minnie, how come he get anxious I noticed he was like that in DuFours class,

Shelly on earth he has Aspergers which means struggle socialisng,

Fair enough,

Griselda and codotorta, are talking in the hallways and discussing Apollo and jace,

Griselda, I hope they get along well, he is a nervous lad that jace,

Codotorta, they will get along fine, Apollo is a nice guy very smart and he will treat jace nicely, when I told him about the date he was surprised an glad because in the apartment he is out to people but felt out of place when they all had girlfriends, his room mates are fine with him, his parents were hoping he would be introduced to a nice guy,

Griselda, that's good and yes Apollo is nice, jace need someone because his parents were awful to him and he was bullied badly at his school on earth, oh look there they are now, and I don't belive it, Griselda is smilling ,

Codatorta, what he notices and sees jace and Apollo holding hand smiling to each other, he nods in approval,

Jace and Apollo notice Griselda, and codatorta,

Apollo oh is it time to go back to redfountain, now?

Codatorta, it is but you two seem to get along very well,

Jace yes we, do

Apollo smiling we do,

Shelly and the girls approach in the background,

Jace, ermm ill see you tomorrow night, I really like you a lot,

Apollo likewise I like you a lot as well,

Jace blushing thanks,

Apollo I don't do this and youll be my first,

Apollo leans in and kisses jace softly on the lips, jace kisses back, both are visually blushing now

Girls in the backaround AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jace ill see you tomorrow then,

Apollo see you tomorrow, boyfriend,

Apollo walks off to the ship with codatorta with a hugh grin on his face, jace is smilling happily and waves him, off,

Griselda, is very pleased with herself and knows she had made a good choice, it may have gone fast for jace but those two get along well,

Shelly and the girls approach jace with smiles and awws

Isabell omg you two look so cute together

Sarah he is nice, be handsome,

Avril quite a looker and hes a count as well,

Jace, thanks I think hes my boyfriend and my official date for the dance tomorrow,

The girls AWWWWWWWWWWW

Shelly, he kissed you and you like it and omg you have a boyfriend wow, wow

The gossip about it for ten min before retire for bed, as jace walks to apartment miss faragonda and Griselda Approaches him,

Faragonda, hello jace how did your meeting with Apollo go,

Jace jace smilling and grinning very well thank you,

Griselda you two make a match, and that was the first time you two met as well,

Faragonda smilling is that so I hope you two have a nice time at the dance, tomorrow night and there will be no lesson tomorrow so you can get ready for the dance,

Jace thanks to let me know, and yeah me and my boyfriend will have a good time,

Griselda smilling boyfriend! I want expecting that after the first meeting, but that's really good, I hope things work out, now as I mentioned earlier that shellys parent will provide you with and allowence, your clothes will be provided by myself tomorrow I will be talking you and the new students into magix to help you get an outfit, miss stella with help you choose some thing nice, and the chance to see what magix is like,

Jace that is fine , will we be getting other clothes and items, and what else is there in magix.

Faragonda Jace magix is a city full of youth you will also meet students from cloud tower school for witches,

Griselda and yes we will get you some more clothes,

Jace wait witches? What are they like are they bad,

Griselda, the witches are actualy good but are attuned to dark energy, some of them will be meeting you because some of them have weather based powers, and a weather fairy is a good thing for them, because the energy is simular they can give you pointers, as normally weather powers a witch based.

Jace, ok that's understanding well ill see you tomorrow, btw who will I be meeting

Faragonda: you will be meeting up with kat witch of rain, Naomi witch of winds, and stormy of the trix

Griselda, I thought stormy was locked in the legendarium book? And Selina has the key

Faragonda, I have spoken with Eldora and Selina who has agreed to let stormy out of the legendarium along with Darcy, and they are under probation by magix council and have restrictor spells placed upon them,

Jace so I will be meeting a with that's been in trouble then and by the sounds of it pretty bug trouble.

Griselda, yes they have been in trouble but they are normally followers so they should be fine,

As the conversation ends, jace goes to his room and thinks about the days events that have occurred.

Jace (thinking) ok a lot has happened for the last few days, first I found I could manipulate the weather, next its because im a fairy, and my best friends are as well, im at a new school, I camhe out to people, parent didn't want me go figure, I have a legal guardians and a foster mother, I have the power over rainbow and weather, I got a date with Apollo who I think is my boyfriend I like him a lot and he is cute,,, I hope the dance goes well tomorrow and I must ask Miss Griselda some questions and I hope the others are ok,

…. Sarah and avrils room….

Sarah and avril are sitting opposite each other in pyjamas talking about the days events that's have occurred

Avril: I can not believe it were fairies and were at a fairy school,

Sarah, I know this is awesome I can control shadows whoop.

Avril and moonlight is my power wahoo, but seriously how are you feeling about it,

Sarah, to be honest a little weird but in a good way as I always thought that I could do magic, but being here it makes more sense.

Avril yeah for me I feel a bit odd, about being able to fly and transform but at the same time it feel so natural. Im glad the others are here as well,

Sarah me too, and omg I cannot believe jace is gay, I mean wow but good for him,

Avril well I sort of guessed but, I let him choose to tell others as it must have been difficult to tell others, but still that lad he was with seemed nice and they get on so well,

Sarah, yeah they make a very cute couple but we also made some new friends, etiquette class was fun Penny seemed nice she's an earth fairy

Avril cool, Minnie is emotion fairy, she gets her powers from humour and pranks, he parents do a fair bit of ambassador work so she knows people. Any gonna hit the hay night

Sarah night

They both drift off to sleep.

…..Shelly and isabels room…..

Shelly and Isabel are sitting on the floor talking about jace, Isabel is asking the questions.

Isabel, so how long have you known jace for? Because ie only known you guys for a year,

Shelly, ive known jace since year 6, one of his teachers thought id be a good friend and mentor for him. Due to his apsergers. And we hit of quite well.

Isabel that's good, but what happened for him to be partnered with you as a friends,

Shelly, well some of the other kids bullied him because he took things very literally and he was struggling to make friends, and I was new to the school at the time. So the teacher suggested that we become friends, it was tricky at first because I didn't understand jace well, but we found a way to communicate and became friends and when we started secondary school Avril and sarah became our friends as well.

Isabel that's nice, I like jace he is a nice person, although I do wish that some of the kids didn't make fun of him when he gave a correct answer or try and fit in, at least we became his friends, when I first met him I thought he was normal and bold for showing is intelligence.

Shelly Yeah those kids got on my nerves, if he didn't have enough on his plate, but things were not good at home for him and he had to deal with his sexuality.

Isabel, what happened at home?

Shelly, his parents were physically and emotionally neglecting him a lot, to the point were he became depressed and would cry at times, they used him for money basically, it was so bad he was at my house a lot, which provided him with some emotional support and relief.

Isabel wow those were bad parents, to be honest I do remember my mum meeting jaces mum one time, and she said to me that his mum was rude and was always bragging about having luxury items.

Shelly, yep and get this his mum and stepdad went galavanting off on his birthday leaving him alone, and he doesn't get many new clothes, the last time he asked for some new clothes, his mum said they didn't have enough money yet I saw bags filled with designer clothes in the corridor recently bought as well, I was angry at them, but we gave jace a lot of support and my parents are now his gaurdians, since his mum has just said hes your problem now to miss faragonda.

Isabel what? Seriously those horrid people, and that good your parents are his gaurdians, but what about when he is here during the school year,

Shelly, well miss Griselda is being his foster mother whilst at alfea and my mum and dad are going to give him and allowance and make sure he is financially stable.

Isabel. That's good and I have sneaky idea (as she grins)

Shelly smiling: I know that grin what is it you got planned,

Isabell well since I have the power over computers and digital electronics, I might put a teensy glitch spell in jaces parents gadgets and computers.

Shelly, hahahah that's a good idea we have to ask jace first on what he think but that a crafty plan,

Isabel it is, btw change of subject jace and that guy they looked so adorable together and I mean adorable.

Shelly yeah they did I am so happy for him because getiing to know people is difficult but they hit of quite well, and I think we will be seeing Apollo a lot more,

Isabel agree, (yawns) is that the time, better get some shut eye serious shopping tomorrow.

…

The next day at alfea, jace slowly stirs from his sleep and thinks about the last couple of days, his powers his friends and the fact he can be safe at school , jace gets ready and puts on his outfit that Griselda choose for him the night before, he looks at himself in the mirror and like what he sees, "this is much better than what my parents get me and I like the colours they do reflect me, now shopping and meeting more people that's going to be fun, ah well we have some help for that".

Jace then dashed down for breakfast with the others and think about the day a head.

…Dining hall…

Shelly, avril , sarah and Isabel were sitting at the table they are also joined by carly and Minnie.

Carly, so Shelly what it like on earth and are you looking forward to the dance tonight.

Shelly its ok, but there some idiots on the planet that don't look after people, but the dance seems fun,

Avril yeah im agreeing with shelly there are some people i.e jaces parents who are complete idiots.

Sarah and Isabel are nodding in approval, carly is puzzeld

Carly, ok about that why are his parents idiots?

Shelly then explained what has happened, to jace and what is happening for him.

Minnie, what how can they get away with that at least he has friends.

Carly, yeah he as us poor jace his parents do seem nasty,

Isabel, that's not half of it shelly knows more but I have seen him been bullied and feeling out of place whenever is goes home.

Shelly yeah there not nice, but jace is a good guy and he has us to be friends,

Jace then enters the rooms and sees they girls goes and sits with them at the table.

Jace, Morning did everyone sleep well,

Shelly yeah everyone did, btw jace I informed Carly and Minnie of your situation was that ok for me to do so,

Jace thinks of this for a second " hmm she told the other but she did it for my interest which is fair"

Jace that was ok you did it for my interests, now whos looking forward to shopping in magix,

Everyone Meeee

Jace, haha good me too Griselda is going there with me to get some essential things and clothes,

Shelly, I think she will be escorting a few of us as we don't know magix city at all,

Minnie, that seems legit however were going there as well and we have been quite a few times, so you can hang with us as well,

Sarah, cool that will be fun, seeing the sighs knowing the places to go to, and getting a outfit for tonight, what shops will there be,

Carly there are many boutiques and shops for all people and some interesting brands all for the fairy or witch for people.

Isabel sweet, btw jace you know how much of moran your parents can be, (Isabel has her trademark grin)

Jace yeah? Wait a minute isabell I know that smile, I may not be that good with facial expressions but I know that your up to something what is your scheme.

Isabel fails to notice that miss girselda is nearby but, continues on

Isabel, well since im a computer fairy I was thinking that I could cause havoc with your parents computers and electronics.

Jace, haha that sound fun, it would serve them right

Griselda, Yes that does seem fun miss Isabel however you have not master or learnt much about your abilities yet.

Isabel, erm miss Griselda sorry I didn't see you there,

Griselda, no you didn't and normally I would condone magic to used in this way especially fairy magic, but however due to the nature of his parents I can let it slide providing you learn more about magic ok,

Isabel, yes miss Griselda,

Jace, ok Isabel if you do do this please make sure others don't get hurt,

Griselda, that's thoughtful jace, however today you will all be going to magix to get outfits and knowing the place I will be escorting you all to the city, however I need to take jace shopping for supplies and a few meetings, miss sarah later on you will be meeting a miss darcy, a witch of darkness, who will give you some information on your shadow abilities however she will be escorted by a teacher from cloud tower, Princess carly and Minnie can you show the girls around magix and also get a hold of Penny and leana as well,

Carly yes miss girselda, id be happy to help out.

Sarah, Thanks miss Griselda that would be usefull to meet a with but why is she been escorted by a teacher,

Griselda, Darcy was part of a trio called the trix who caused some mayhem for magix however she is on probation, she is to guide you about shadows, and must not manipulate you.

Sarah, that's a relief.

Jace that seems good, miss Griselda I know im meeting some witches as well, and getting clothes and everything but what is the other meeting for,

Griselda smiles, it's a surprise ok .

Shelly, Miss Griselda I explained the situation about jace to the others, and thank very much to help us get to know magix,

Griselda, Its no problem, however because you don't know magic well I suggest getting a magic compatible mobile device, a shop in magix will upgrade your current phones. Any way lets get on to magix.

…..Magix city centre…

Griselda, jace and the girls are in magix city centre, some of them looking at the city in awe., they see some cars flying and shops galore, the girls then see a sale at the mall, and get excited,

Isabel ooh a sale,

Shelly nice lets spend,

Carly oh yeah deffo need to spend some money,

Griselda just a second girls I want you all to stay together whilst shopping and get those phones upgraded, her is my number to use for an emergency,

The girls set of shopping which leave jace and Griselda to do there thing, and get supplies, as they walk along the streets Griselda endulges in conversation,

Griselda. Now jace since im your guardian its is my responsibility to ensure you have the essentials, mow youd need a computer for your room, some supplies.

Jace thanks Griselda what type of computers are there.

Griselda, there are many types of computer but I think due to your powers we need one that durable and shockproof.

Jace good idea, as long as its cheap.

Girselda, Cheap, I don't think so you need something good, I know what your parents were like and you need nice things for once,

Jace, th th thanks girselda but im always used to not having anything good,

Griselda its no problem,, I believe you need some good care and support whilst doing your studies, besides there are more things to get and I can cover the costs.

They then walk to a computer shop and by a top of the range shockproof magic compatable computer, which is shrunk down to carry. After wards they get jaces school supplies and books including some books on weather spells, the trip was enjoyable and Griselda and jace talked about many things including food, his school and friends, Griselda learnt quite a few things and made some notes for later, on whilst walking around Griselda explained about some of the shops, that students can go to, what currency is used and how to get to the centre and back and where the hospital is and the laws of magix, finally they got to stellas boutique

stellas boutique

The interior of stellas new boutique was bright and airy and seemed unusual, as jace and Griselda entered the shop, miss stella greats them happily, jace notices a small miniature fairy next to her, he is puzzled but thinks otherwise,

Stella, hello miss Griselda welcome to my boutique, and you must be jace, of earth right,

Jace hello miss stella, yes im from earth, what is that next to you, (enquiring about her pixie)

Stella, that is my pixie Amorie pixie of love.

Amorie, hello jace, nice to meet you I see that something special is happing for your lovelife at the moment,

Griselda, now that formalities are done, jace needs an outfit for tonights dance,

Stella leave that to me, are you going to the dance with anyone yet,

Griselda, he is and so are his friends,

Stela fantastic who will it be may I ask.

Jace ermm his name is Count Apollo and I think were going to be boyfriends and boyfriend.

Stella (gasping) Wait a minute Count Apollo? As in Apollo of solaria,

Jace nods slightly,

Stella, no way he is my cousin and oh wow he got a date with you that's awesome. Now what are your favourite colours.

Jace, erm blues and greens

Griselda, is looking around the store and notices some nice looking dresses and trinkets.

Stella, ok since what your wearing now is a casual outfit that I made for yourself yesterday, based on what miss Griselda told me now that I get to see you in person I can really get to work,

Griselda, thank you Stella it was good on you to offer to help out im sure I can trust your instincts.

Stella then concentrate a bit and starts to do a sketch and focuses her energy and aim her hand at jace, jace is then surrounded by a warm green light and suddenly he is wearing an turquoise green suit, with nice dark blue shoes and his hair is spiked up a little. The jacket is sharp and formal but is fun as well.

Jace turns to look in the mirror, wow now this is a good outfit I like it,

Griselda (looking amused) very fetching suits you very nicely you will definatly look good tonight for the dance.

Jace is grinning and smiling but is looking a little worried, he is wondering how much the outfit is going to cost.

Jace thank stella, erm how much will this outfit cost me,

Stella, nothing its on the house,

Jace what really thank, you so much

Stella not a problem beside your going out with my cousin and I want you to look good for him, however there is the issue of other civilian outfits,

She then clap her and and jace is wearing the clothes miss Griselda magiced him yesterday, he is wondering how to do this for himself.

Stella, well since that is one of you everyday outfits, I think we should get you some more clothes to wear, this one and your suit are on the house,

Jace, ok that seems a good idea, how will i change them or get them to appear though,

Griselda then explains to jace what to do to make the outfits appear, and then chooses some more clothes for jace along with imput from stella, and sorts out payment for his clothes, and bid stella farewell

As they enter the streets and walk along to a café where they are meeting kat, niomi and stormy the weather witches, jace has a few questions to ask.

Jace, Griselda what other schools are there in the magic dimension I know there are alfea, red fountain and cloud tower there must be more right,

Griselda, yes your right there are more schools, there is tir narn og academy on earth

Jace wait what earth, why arnt me and the other are at that academy,

Griselda because tir nan og is relatively new and there for many young fairies learning a variety of earth based magic however none have the abilities to understand your friends abilities.

Jace ok that can explain it, must teach some earth based magic and some limited elements that must be found on earth right,

Griselda, right and there are other schools that have specialities, for instance we have beta academy which teaches fairies, withches, sorcery and many other types of magic which is more generlised. There is linphea which teaches pladins and many nature related fairies, the erakylyon institute is for fairies but teaches gemstone based magic and many of their fairies forms are reflective of gems, Zaltora is a school of mystical arts, and there are many more schools of magic.

Jace, wow that's quite a few schools but today were meeting cloud tower students, what are the requirements to got to the schools.

Griselda, yes were meeting the witches in a few minutes, entry to alfea is done based on school aptitude, types of powers and realms, a lot of our students are either royalty or nobility,, but we also take in many other students as well. Cloud tower is the same but is open to any witch dedicated to dark arts, redfountain accepts many students from all realms but has a classical way of teaching tactics, like Apollo he is learning at red fountain as he is interested in classical fighting.

Jace, wow that's impressive for any school, on earth we choose whether to go to college at the age of 16 or go into to work, but today is going well thanks miss Griselda.

Griselda your welcome and that is interesting, any way here is the place wear were meeting the witches, its called the spellcafe.

As they approach the café jace sees a stern looking woman sitting 3 girls two looked a little older than he was and he sees one girl that is older than the rest and her hair is all frizzy and strange. Hmm these must be the witches and that must be there teachers. Oh joy hey thought this might not be good.

Griselda and jace enter the café, Griselda approaches the stern woman and introduces herself,

Griselda, hello miss Griffin this is Jace of earth thanks to meet with us today,

Griffen, That is no problem it is very interesting to meet you, these two girls here,

she point to the younger girls, one of them has blond hair with blue speckles and the other has brown hair but a peculiar smile that is slightly unnerving.

Griffin, are Kat who as the power over rain and this is Naomi that has the power over winds, and finally this is stormy formerly of the trix and the the power of storms,

Kat Greetings, jace im kat and I can manipulate and control the rain and my power source is rainstorms, it will be interesting getting to know you and learning about weather magic.

Jace, hi kat, it will be interesting, erm hi Naomi you have wind control right

Naomi, right I can control and create winds, I can also synergise my magic with kat to combine our abilities to make some storms, it is nice to meet you.

Stormy, im stormy and im doing this as part of my probation for trying to take over magix again, but your are an interesting pixe what your power source anyway a gentle breeze.

Jace is feeling a little intimidated by this and starts to stutter a little and it getting a bit anxious.

Jace i..i…. have the power of the weather and r.. r..rainbows.

Stormy is looking shocked, ( a weather and rainbow fairy that's a first, hmm maybe he is usefull after all, I think I can guide him, if it get me off probation and me the use of my powers again.)

Griselda yes a weather fairy.. jace has a lot of potential and I beilive that you 3 can guide him on some aspects of his abilities, in the near future.

Kat, But if were working in the near future why meet now?

Stormy yeah why now.

Griffin, jace has a condition called aspergers which make socializing very difficult and he can get pretty anxious, besides his good to meet now so you can know a little bit about each other. And stormy remember your on probation.

Stormy groans, yes miss griffen,

The group proceed to chat and know a bit more about each other for the next half hours discussing abilities and skil sand information on there home realms, and jace been curious asked a lot about witches and how they fly and channel their energy.

….magix mall….

Shelly and the gang are just finishing shopping and buying outfits for the dance they are enjoying themelves and engaging in a group discussion.

Sarah so check this outfit out, I know it look witchy but is a cool outfit and it is bright,

Carly true haha, I cant wait to put on this spelladora originall, what about you penny what did you get.

Penny I got this awesome drown strapless dress to wear but im not really one for parties.

Avril Really parties and dances are fun, I cant wait to just enjoy myself.

Shelly agree this is going to be fun I hope there are cute guys, at the dance,

Leana there will be, our boyfriends will be there, they go to red fountain as well and don't worry there will be guys that you all like as well.

Isabel sweet, it going to be fun, hey sarah when are you meant to be meeting This Darcy.

Sarah in a bit I think, I think she is going to help me learn about shadows and the energy around them

Suddenly Darcy appears in her civilian outfit like in season one but with a slightly updated look, she is accompanied by professor eldatrude, she interrupts,

Darcy, actually I will be helping you focus the energy and learn how to harness the shadows for usefull purposes, you must be sarah and these must be your fairy friends from alfea. I'm Darcy witch of darkness

Eldatrude, yes Darcy thank you for that rude interruption, actually we were supposed to be meeting you later on. Im professor eldatrude from cloud tower.

Sarah, hi Darcy, miss eldatrude, im interested to learn from you but be aware I don't always have the right energy levels.

Shelly, That's true, erm sarah shall we leave you alone for a bit with darcy, or shall we stay a bit,

Sarah, Can you guys stay please as I dont know magix and I need to get back to alfea, so please stay,

Isabel and the others nod in agreement, this also reassures Sarah a bit so she doesn't feel left out,

Darcy, so if you all going to hang on that fine with me as long as im doing the right things for probation. Any questions,

Sarah, Can you use you powers at the moment, and what is your source.

Darcy, at the moment my powers are binded so I cant use them unless I get permission, and I have the source of darkness as my power source,

Sarah, ok that's interesting, what can you tell me about shadows,

Darcy, shadows are an absence of light which in turn can manesfest itself as a guardian or can be used to transport people, or put them to sleep, I will be guiding on various aspects of shadows.

Eldatrude, yes and I will be supervising you when these sessions are to occur to make sure nothing out of the ordinary goes wrong.

Darys yes professor,

Sarah that a good idea,

Avril, wow Darcy you have interesting powers and it is reassuring to know that nothing out of the ordinary will happen.

Carly, yes that is reassuring to know from a witch, usually some witches are not willing to be helpful but with your track record I find this unusual.

Darcy, well I know I have tried to take over magix a few time but, I think it is time for a change.

The girls continue their conversation for about half an hour, during that time they learn what days sarah will train with darcy and wear the training will, be it has also been established that the other girls will monitor thing is anything suspicious turns up. As darcy and miss eldatrude set off. The girls talk about what to do next when suddenly Princess Carlys phone goes off.

Carly, hello yeah were ok…. We met up with darcy…., were at the magix mall ,,,,ok well meet you back at alfea….is jace ok…. Good thank bye miss Griselda,

Penny and leana were looking a bit puzzled,

Leana, what was it?

Carly that was miss Griselda checking up on us making sure were ok, at jaces request.

Penny, that's nice of him what else is happening,

Carly well miss Griselda has to take jace for his surprise, and she said to meet back at alfea.

Isabel, lucky him I wonder why is he getting a surprise all of a suddent,

Penny, i think miss Griselda is trying to be a good parent,

Shelly, she is I think he will like the surprise, he needs a lot of good support at the moment,

Minnie, why is that then? Why him,

Shelly, Minnie jace's parent have kicked him out, he is a male fairy and that very rare, plus he is adjusting to a new life and having a chance at being himself with other people,

Minnie looks a bit crestfallen an apologetic

Minnie, of I didn't reallise her I was going through that, I knew about the parents, but that is a lot to go through especially in magix.

Penny, I can definatly understand with that I mean back in my realm a lot of my family were witches or sorceress, and they normally don't approve of fairies, but when I developed fairy potential they were supportive but I was discouraged from showing my abilities.

Isabel now that can be a problem, back on earth in class Jace always had an answer to the teachers questions, but was discouraged from doing so in order to make it seem he was less weird,

Avril, Isabel that is true but remember its up to Jace to Tell the others and besides we need to make sure that every one is ok, I mean I am looking forward to wearing my new outfit for tonight,

Leana me too, I know with my dress, it is not dresslike but it's a reflection of what people wear on my realm,

Sarah, true but it reflects your home realm, ill be going gothic which suits me,

Minnie, I have a nice gaudy dress to make people laugh and lighten their souls.

Shelly, haha nice I have something nice and simple but reflects my personality.

The girls continue to walk trhough the mall and chatter amongst themselves, they then try to get back to alfea.

elsewhere in magix

Greselda and jace are walking to an important building in magix the building is old and elegant, but has a look of authority to it, as they approach the building Griselda informs Jace of what is happening,

Greselda, Now jace I have Brought you here for your surprise, now as I can understand you have been through a lot lately with discovering your powers, being made homeless and going to a new school and going on a date. We ll since I am your foster mother here at alfea and shelly parents are your guardians, I see fit to introduce you to some interesting people and you will also find something quite good that will benfit you for many years to come.

Jace, Ok wow I have been through a lot, but why me I mean im nothing special, i don't have many talents.

Griselda( she puts her hands on his shoulder) Jace you are special you have an amazing gift, you can combine different weather patterns, you are highly intelligent, also people care for you even if you don't know them, and the people here have only just heard of you but want to meet you because you are unique.

Jace is crying a little, thanks miss Griselda, if im that special then I am worth something.

As they enter the building they are greeted by two people, who look of noble descent and there are a few other people there of interesting, the two people look very kind and are wearing bright clothes, they both look like Apollo, they must be his parents jace assumes. They are called duke Helios and duchess corona of solaria.

Helios, ahh miss Griselda welcome to the embassy im duke Helios and this is my wife corona,

Griselda, greetings Duke helios, thank you very much of inviting us here today at such short notice.

Corona, it is no problem, we wanted to meet the person that our son has taken and interest in,

Griselda, course Jace this is duke Helios and duchess Corona of solaria they are Apollos parents and are here today to meet you.

Jace greetings, sir and madam, ermm nice day,

Corana ( smilling(, hello jace it is a nice day and Apollo has told us a bit about you,

Jace wow really,

Helios, yes after you two had met us last night he called us from red fountain to tell us about you, he explained a few things and we think it would be good to meet you ourselves,

Corona and to know you a bit more,

Jace ok that seems fine, I like Apollo a lot he is really nice and we have a few things in common.

Corona, that's good to know, first things first what are your powers?

Jace has heard this question earlier but this time it was more relaxed, so he answered with ease.

Jace, I have the power over the weather and rainbows. And I can combine different weathers to make interesting attacks.

Helios, hmm pretty good, now I understand your from earth, did you like it there.

Jace it was ok but my best friends from earth are here, but I don't ike it much,

Corona, may I ask why ,

Jace was getting a little flustered by this and Griselda has noticed immediately, and offers to explain, he nod in approval,

Griselda Back on earth jace was bullied at his school for being different, and his parent were very neglectfull of him, the friends that are at alfea with him are his best friends and they understand him quite well.

Corona, is that so no child should be neglected, now Apollo has told me that you are shy at times and I can understand why. You do need love,

Jace, really you think so,

Corona of course I do, I want things to work out for you and my son, you two barly know each other but something has made a connection which is unique and positive,

Griselda, I concer the connection you already started to made is special, I see something unique, any way jace this is not your surprise, the surprise is coming in a few seconds,

Just then a a regal person comes into the room, carrying a pendant, and some documents, the person is very important looking and approaches jace and griselda she smiles and great the regal person,

Griselda are chancellor vane thank you very much to come today.

Vane, it is no problem, This must be jace fairy of weather and rainbows, right

Jace yes sir,

Vane well then jace is hear you have great potential for male fairy, is that right

Jace yes sir I think I have a unique potential,

Griselda, Chancelor jace show an unique ability not only to manipulate individual weather effects but he can also syndergise different elements together,

Vane, hmm, than you are worthier of this, you may be a new fairy but, this pendant will help you,

He then gives jace the pendant,

Jace thank you sir but what does this do?

Vane, my boy this pendant is a rainbow gem, this colours of this can enchance you rainbow abilities and can channel your emotions into different abilities.

Jace wow that awesome.

Griselda, hmm yes it is now, you have to be careful, now chancellor vane has brought some documents,

Jace is getting a little anxious now (wow a pendant, meeting Apollos parents and forms whats now,)

What are they for?

Griselda, these forms are legal form ensuring that I have guardianship over you whilst at alfea, however this is different from what the school would normally use,

Jace, ok

Griselda these forms if you sign them means that at the end of the school year, should you choose it I will not only be your guardian but your adoptive parent,

Shocked by this jace gets overwhelmed and starts to hug himself to calm him down,

Corona, sees what happening and can tell something is happening and ask other people to leave the room to give him some space, its only her, jace and Griselda.

Jace, what adopt me, don't I have to be a ward of the state, I mean I know my parents relinquished guardianship to you,

Griselda, yes that's true and mr and mrs reid have agreed to become you guardians as well, but with a lot of thinking I don't want to rush you, but if you choose to at the end of the year I will have full custody and you will be my legal son, this ensures you have a safe home and somewhere stable to live.

Jace, wow are you serious I mean only just got here in magix you barely even know me, it a lot to take everything is changing a lot, i mean why me,

Suddenly clouds start to form and winds are whipping up, multi- coloured flashes of light are pulsing arounds, jace is in a panicky mood and he is having trouble controlling his powers.

Corona, Jace calm down its going to be ok, Yes you have just gone to a new place and your in a new school, but you have people looking out for you, Griselda here must have taken a shine to you, she obviously wants to look out for you which is a good gift, besides you have a date with my son tonight which is something nice.

Jaces emtions are calming down and the clouds are dispersing in the room.

Jace, ok yes it will be ok ( I think I want miss Griselda to look after me full time) I will sign the forms

Griselda, are you sure you want this?

Jace ,yes i do


End file.
